


Saving Grace

by witchchesters



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Aaron Tveit - Freeform, Angst, Brandon Jay McLaren, Character Death, Daniel Sunjata - Freeform, Drug Use, Episode: s01e01 Graceland, F/M, Gang Violence, Manny Montana - Freeform, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Serinda Swan - Freeform, Sexual Content, Undercover Missions, Vanessa Ferlito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchchesters/pseuds/witchchesters
Summary: Graceland wasn't just a beachfront property in Southern California filled with roommates; it was a lie, a cover up for the FBI, DEA and Customs to work under the same roof as the most corrupted weaseled their way into the heavily populated state. After a failed mission and one agent down, it's down for Mike Warren to join the ranks as the new rookie of the house with his next door roommate, Brenna Stone as his partner. And while it was different to have a new face around, there was something that both could realize about each other: both have been through far more than life had expected for them. And it isn't long before those similar back stories bring them closer than they expected.





	Saving Grace

There were some days where Brenna wanted to get a full day of sleep.

Hell, day was a bit of a stretch but it would be nice to go uninterrupted with being awoken in this goddamn house. Ever since she came here not too long ago and got accustomed to the surroundings she was living in with several of her fellow agents, it'd be nice if quiet was one thing they were good at. Sure, they were top agents assigned out here for a reason and sure enough, that was that. But when you hear knocking at a door that was not your own and it echoes off from your closed door, it would not only irritate you but bring a pillow as your weapon for whomever was trying to awaken them with such periodic knocking.

Sitting up as the knocking continued to commence, Brenna Stone hissed under her breath before she threw the covers off of her. Brenna didn't care about time nor the time of day, but she did care about getting this pillow in someone's face in order to stop them from such noise making. And so she struts over to the door, adjusting the somewhat clinging pajama shorts from riding up on her thick legs before she does the same to fix her extra-large t-shirt to her frame and then pulls open the door. _Whoever was doing this next door was gonna get their ass—_

"Johnny!"

That sure stopped it for a minute, as the person responsible turned with a slight eyebrow raised towards the direction of whom was addressing him. Brenna was poking half of her body out the door to her room, glaring towards him as the familiar blue grey eyes poured rage and fire into his direction. He was only just trying to get the person on the other side up and out of bed for morning activities, but with her appearance, she could join as he snapped his fingers. "Aye, Bee! Whatcha doing this morning? Wanna hit the waves? They're going off!"

Brenna huffed, her thick hand running through her messy auburn hair before she speaks. "I'm trying to _sleep_. I just got back from Calabasas last night after that mafia bust, okay? I want _sleep_."

"Aw, come on, Bee, you know you want to go and hit them waves! It'll be fun!" Johnny Tuturro claimed and although she was wanting sleep, the sound of hitting the waves made Brenna slightly intrigued as her head turns to look out the window. Sure enough, from the giant window that overlooked the deck of the Southern California home as the waves came crashing against the shores with shimmers and ripples of aquamarine blue just calling her name. _Sleep was great, yes... but the waves..._ it was like a siren's song just begging her to come along and take them for a spin.

"What do you say, Bee?" Johnny asked, as Brenna was trying to say no but the voice on the other side of the door he was in begged for her.

" _Bee, if you go with him and get him the fuck out of this house and away from the door, I'll pay you_."

"Hey, yo, Briggs!" The knocking picked up again before Johnny got smart and twisted the doorknob to the object in his path, pushing it open before he pokes his head inside of the bedroom. _Poor Briggs,_ Brenna thought at first but also she knew he had been sleeping in just like her and smirked as she walked over to also join the party of two. "Hey. Come on, time to get up, man. We got 5' sets comin' in."

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty—" Brenna taunts, with a smirk gracing over her features and added, "If my ass has to be up after three hours of sleep, then yours can be too."

"Get out, you two," Briggs groaned, as he stayed face down on his stomach before he warned the next part. "I have a _gun_."

Johnny obviously thought this was cute but Brenna didn't as she knew what was coming next. Her feet backed up slightly when Johnny's scoff was heard and spoke. "Yeah? So do we. Come on, let's go-"

Before Brenna could even think of a warning, Paul Briggs obviously had had enough of Johnny and his blabbering mouth before scanning his eyes for a potential makeshift weapon. And knowing him, it was better for it to be a regular house slipper than an alarm clock or even better, an actual gun being aimed at him. And luckily Johnny acts fast, shielding himself with the door as Brenna chuckled lightly and looked at her roommate. "It's typical Briggs."

"Come on, man! Now, is that cool!?" Johnny exclaimed, as Briggs turned back over to lay on his stomach and get comfortable as Johnny continues to rant his head off. "You told me no matter what you said or how ugly you got not to let you sleep in, right?"

"I'd been awake _thirty-two_ hours when I said that—" Paul reminded, but that didn't quench the thirst that came from Johnny's rant fueled rage.

"—so what!? No, if I let you nod off, you're just gonna yell at me 'cause I didn't do what you said! Let's go!" Johnny said, before rhythmically knocking and Paul had turned with a slipper in hand as Johnny flinched behind the door again in defeat. "Dang it, man!"

Brenna laughed at the defeat stenching the air, watching as Johnny turned to face her before she pats his arm. It was supposed to be comforting, that's what she had intended but Johnny shakes his head and swats her hand in a playful manner before the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs behind her made Brenna turn. And although it wasn't exactly decent to be wearing semi short Captain America pajama shorts and a simple plain grey v-neck, it made her uncomfortable as the boss man himself came walking into view and raised an eyebrow at Johnny and Brenna's appearances.

"Is _he_ up?" _He_. He was here for Briggs, why else would he be here as Brenna takes a deep breath, composes herself and then nodded. The man takes this with a grain of salt, as well as giving Brenna a look over at her unneeded appearance and bedhead before knocking on the door rhythmically before pushing the door wide open. And with that entrance came the second house slipper, hitting the wooden surface above Gerry Silvo's head which he managed to barely flinch at like Johnny had.

"God, I'm sorry, Paul. Were you sleeping? Should I come back later?" Gerry Silvo's smart ass tone echoes off, as Briggs knew he _had_ to be awake now as the FBI Supervisory Agent was now in the house before he responded in the same matching tone.

"You know what, boss? That would be swell!" Briggs remarked sarcastically... before he notices Silvo walking over to the blinds and shakes his head, chanting the word "No" like it was a mantra once they opened to reveal that sweet, golden California sunlight that trickled into the room.

" _Lauren! Tuturro! Stone!_ " Silvo's voice shouted out to gather their attention, as Brenna trickled in first and then Johnny followed by a DEA agent named Lauren Kincaid walking in after them. "Need you to get Donnie's stuff out o' his room."

"Donnie's not dead."

"For what?" Johnny asks.

"I didn't say he was _dead_ , I said his _stuff_ was in the way," Silvo remarked, as Brenna raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the door as she recalls mentally to herself who Donnie had been in the Graceland house. Donnie Brooks, a DEA agent who was assigned to live here just like the others had been. With Lauren's help in a partnered case, him and Kincaid had gone undercover for a drug bust involving the Vzakonye family from Russia. Brenna remembers what Lauren told her after visiting them in the hospital, how he did the ball test and it failed which revealed him being shot down by a man from the Vzakonye family and down he had gone. "—we got a new agent coming in, you got two hours."

"Wait, two hours?" Brenna voiced her surprised audibly well, as she stands up straight and stares at Silvo while Lauren and Johnny looked displeased while voicing their attitudes with the situation as did she. "Silvo, ain't that a bit rushed? At least, give us some mourning time."

"You're not replacing Donnie—" Paul spoke up, sitting up straight in bed now before he began to slump back over on the bed. "—and I'm going back to bed so you guys—"

"No, you're not." A file was tossed over to Paul, who flinched slightly at the heavy object hitting him in the arm and chest region before he takes it into his hand. Brenna walks over first, along with Johnny as Lauren had decided to stay by the door in case of a quick escape. "Name's Mike Warren, graduated top of his class at Quantico."

"So did Briggs, and he can't even match his socks." Lauren remarked, eyeing Briggs's sock covered feet before Briggs shifted his eyes up from the file in his hand to stare at one of his female roommates.

"These aren't my socks," Briggs reveals, before he continues reading over the file with Johnny and Brenna looking over his shoulders at the paper. "1700s on his practicals?"

"Yeah, your record still stands," Silvo assures, as Lauren rolls her eyes and then turns to exit the room as she heads down the stairs after escaping out from the room of agents. "Lauren, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," was all that Lauren snapped back towards him in return.

"What, he's got a 1700? Is he, like, a savant or something?" Johnny asked, as Brenna looked up at him and then back at the file before she chuckled while shaking her head, muttering how she was surprised that Johnny knew what a savant was before a whack was delivered to her hip in response to her words.

"Uh, boss, does anybody happen to notice the kid doesn't speak Spanish?" Briggs wondered.

"Yeah, they're putting him through linguistics training now— Lauren!" Silvo tried to get the female agent back upstairs, but it wasn't affective as Briggs was still caught up on the linguistics business while he spoke fluent Spanish in the blink of an eye.

Brenna understood what he had said, whacking him with the back of her hand before she takes the file from Johnny and reads over the little details: full name was Michael James Warren, birth of date on the twelfth of January and was born in the state of New York with him being from Riverdale. The little details intrigued her, especially some of his ranks and what he studied in D.C. before he was shipped to Quantico and then graduated with some of the best ranks she had ever seen (even though Briggs's ranks were the best in the whole house).

"He runs a 440 mile! I was doing that in fifth grade." Johnny bragged.

"Yeah, but you're a stud, Johnny." Briggs claimed.

"True-" Johnny began to say, as Silvo shakes his head and snaps his fingers loudly which breaks Brenna out of her trance at seeing the file's contents.

"His plane lands at 0800. Briggs? Be there to pick him up." Silvo instructs, as Briggs frowns and nods as he played along like he was going to go out and get some new Graceland rookie. "0800!"

"Yes, sir," Briggs said, as Silvo walks out of the bedroom and that's when Briggs watched as he went before he turned his attention to the two in the room. "Johnny, Bee, need you to go to the airport."

"Say what?" Brenna blanked, as Johnny glared towards him in annoyance.

"Nah, man, no! It's my day off!" Johnny whines, as Brenna closes the file and tucks it under her arm while watching Johnny try to get himself out of this. "I don't wanna spend all morning in some terminal! And there's no picture, so I'm—"

"Yeah, well, use Brenna for arts and crafts. Make a sign of something!" Briggs said.

"Use me for arts and crafts? Seriously?" Brenna voiced, but Briggs just ignored her like usual.

"He's an undercover!" Johnny reminded, as Briggs turns away and stares at the beautiful California view awaiting for him to come out and take on instead. "We can't make a sign..." Johnny then grew a bit confused, before he looked at Brenna like she knew the answer. "Can I?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Apparently, I'm just good for arts and crafts." Brenna remarks.

"I'm going surfing!" Briggs declared, hands on hips like those superhero poses you see in the blockbuster movies in the silver screen. Brenna and Johnny continue to look at Briggs in confusion, before Johnny speaks up loudly.

"How are we supposed to find this guy?" Johnny questioned, as Briggs turns around and began walking for the door to go and look for his surfing wetsuit as he prepared to abandon the agents in their times of need.

"I don't know! Be a problem-solver, Johnny. Use your mex-cellence." Briggs said, as he slapped his hand onto Johnny's chest and leaned down as he smirks. "And scramble me some eggs, _¿por favor?_ "

Briggs leaves the room with that same cocky smirk, as Johnny gnawed at the inside of his cheek and shakes his head. "What a dick," Johnny hissed, as Brenna nodded and taps the file against his shoulder before he turned to look at her. "You actually gonna go with me?"

"Well, yeah—" Brenna confirmed, giving him a smirk as she walked towards the door and turns to look at him. Her messy auburn curls flip over her shoulder, situating behind those broad shoulders of hers before she speaks. "—but another part of me also wants to see what this rookie looks like. Pure curiosity." She assures, before walking up the small set to her bedroom and then called out.

" _Get changed, Tuturro. We're going undercover hunting_!"


End file.
